


Shower

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Some storyline for my AU were Zuko is stalking Hakoda that I couldn't use.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko relaxed into the hot water streaming down the from the shower head onto his back and shoulders. He moaned lightly as Hakoda’s hand snaked forward and down his stomach towards his cock. He reveled in the feeling of Hakoda’s chest pressed against his back. Hakoda’s other hand tweaked his nipple. Zuko braced himself against the shower wall as he started to rock back and forth, lost in the sensation of Hakoda’s hard cock rubbing against him and the hand on his own cock. He started begging Hakoda to fuck him, when he finally tumbled over the edge and came.

“Zuko! How much more of you could there be left to clean!”

Zuko was panting against the shower wall, when his uncle’s yelling had got his attention. He quickly tried to rinse the cum off the wall of the shower with the rapidly cooling water. He was less than sated and more disappointed at his reality of showering alone.


End file.
